The present invention relates to insect containment traps of the type having a disposable capture vessel that is removable from a baiting device, and more particularly to an apparatus for joining a disposable capture vessel to the baiting device.
Traps of the containment type are commonly used to control insect pests such as gnats, mosquitoes, yellow jackets, and Japanese beetles. The traps generally include a baiting device for attracting the insects, and a capture vessel for capturing the insects attracted by the baiting device. The baiting device can be self-supporting, or installed in a bottle-type container as disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,647 to Hall, Jr., issued on Oct. 16, 1984. The capture vessel is designed to reliably capture a particular type of insect, and is typically disposable so that the user can remove, seal and dispose of the insect-filled capture vessel. For example, a typical capture vessel for a trap designed to attract Japanese beetles is a plastic or paper bag in the shape of an hourglass that hangs from the baiting device. Due to their disposable nature, the capture vessels are typically not very durable, and must be replaced relatively frequently. The poor durability results in significant inconvenience in removing, sealing and handling the capture vessels, and frequent replacement of the capture vessels causes significant expense. Accordingly, what is needed is a containment-type insect trap that utilizes a common, inexpensive and readily available capture apparatus that is easily and quickly attached to and detached from the baiting device.
The present invention is directed to an improved apparatus for capturing insects such as Japanese beetles attracted to a baiting device, wherein the capture apparatus includes a disposable capture vessel, a funnel element and a mechanical spring-loaded clip. The capture vessel is preferably a plastic milk jug and the funnel element is preferably a modified plastic beverage container. The funnel element interfaces the capture vessel to the baiting device, and the clip joins the mouth of the capture vessel to the mouth of the funnel element. The need for continual purchase of capture vessels is generally eliminated due to the proliferation of disposable plastic milk jugs, and the spring-loaded clip permits quick removal and replacement of the capture vessel. Preferably, the clip is also configured to hold the threaded lid of the plastic milk jug to facilitate prompt sealing of the removed capture vessel.